A Day in the Life of the Librarian
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Maven wakes up, gets dressed, eats breakfast, and heads to the Library for the day (all done with Listening to "One Night in Bangkok" by Murray Head). She sorts out books, reads to children, helps Hildie and friends with something supernatural, and flirts with Johanna. Also, David has a slight crush on her. Yep, typical day for this witchy, goth Librarian. Art by Arokham


An electric alarm went off, beeping quite loudly in the dark, dank room. Groaning of the female persuasion was soon heard along with the bell sound of the clock. The clock was stopped by the snap of the woman's fingers and it stopped like magic. The woman sat up in her bed, scratching her black and purple locks. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and got up out of bed. She got dressed, brushed her hair, reapplied hair dye, and washed up to look like her lovely self. Downstairs, she made some toast and coffee for some breakfast.

Lastly before walking out the door, the woman got her Walkman and cassette and looked in the small mirror in entrance to her domain.

"Another day Maven," she told herself. "Don't mess it up!" She proceeded out the door, locking it with another spell, and put in her headphones to walk to work. Maven walked along the Trollberg sidewalks with one of her favorite songs, "One Night in Bangkok" by Murray Head. It was odd to hear it in the daytime, but she didn't care. She danced around in the street, lip syncing and humming along to the tune, much to the confusion of a certain dark skinned boy and his posse.

"'Ey Trevor," said one of his friends. "It' goth!" He pointed at a dancing Maven.

"I see 'er," the beanie hat wearing kid said, preparing a snowball to throw at the librarian. However, when he threw it, the witch used her telekinesis to make the ball spin around her with her hand and redirected it at Trevor's face.

Trevor's friends started laughing at him.

"'Ow does she do that?" He muttered to himself. Trevor moved the icy slush off his face and shouted at the purple haired goth, "yous a witch. I'll tell everyone about ya!

Again, Maven didn't care. That rotten kid always said that to her everyday and it didn't even phase her. It was an empty promise from a rotten child. And even if it wasn't, what parent or adult is gonna listen to a brat of a child? Nothing ever gets to Maven, that much was clear.

Maven made it to her library without any other hindrance. She unlocked the door and got her cart out. She began stacking up the new releases, wiggling her hips along to Murray Head. Most of the morning was more or less boring. She'd just stock books, help the occasional guest, stamp all the returned books, and even check up on the elf colony living in the ceiling of the building. As a witch, she was skilled in communicating with all matter of creatures, including elf contracts.

At around 11:00, it was story time for the younger children who weren't old enough to go to school yet, or those on a field trip with their preschool or kindergarten. She would typically sit down in front of them to read Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes and fairytales.

Soon it would be noon and lunchtime for her. Maven would let another worker be in charge until she got back. On most days, she'd just eat some cucumber sandwiches in the secret room. However, on other days, she'd head over to the nearby cafe to meet up with someone special. Today was one of those rare days. The bookworm walked over to said cafe and found her beloved waiting outside for her.

Johanna pondered in her mind, "where is she?"

Maven snuck up behind her by quietly wrapping her arm around her artist girlfriend. "Guess who," she say, slightly creepily.

Johanna yelped before turning around and seeing her partner in love. "Hello Maven" She kissed the librarian on the lips. "How the woff do you always sneak up on me?"

"Magic," the purple haired woman teased. She pulled out a purple rose for the single mum.

"Aw! You shouldn't have," Johanna said.

"Anything for mine own flower."

The two went inside the cafe to eat some sandwiches and drink tea. They'd talk about their lives: Johanna about dealing with her daughter's shenegans and graphic artist work and Maven about working at the library and occasionally getting annoyed by a man wanting to get inside her skirt. Maven definitely enjoyed her time with her girlfriend, despite it being around 30-45 minutes.

After lunch, they'd kiss goodbye and head back to their respective jobs. Maven would continue stack books people left out because they didn't want them until around 3:00 when the school would let out. Not everyday but most days, Hilda and her two friends, Frida and David, would come in search of a book for supernatural stuff they'd find. She trusted them, and they trusted her. It was dangerous work, but she knew Hilda had the guts to get through them without a scratch. Maven did sense Hilda having a magical ability similar to her own. That David kid was kinda odd though, the goth sensed he was enthralled with her but was too nervous to proclaim it a loud. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she'd leave him be.

At 8:00, the library would close for the night. Maven wouldn't leave for another half hour or longer, as she had to deal with the last few customers who decided to take seemingly forever in their demands. Eventually all the guests would leave and the goth was left to clean up any left out books and lock up. She'd walk home singing and dancing along to that song from Chess. She'd have dinner, shower up and go to bed so she'd repeat the cycle in the morning. Maven's life was in a rut, but it was a deep rut with plenty of people that made it work. Plus, it would sometimes get dark; She loved the dark.


End file.
